Bella and her wolves
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Bella is a lone wolf who has been badly hurt. The La Push pack takes her in and imprints on her. Can she handle all of the wolf pack. Will the pressure of it all cause her to leave? Read and find out...
1. That day

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Bella pov

i have been traveling around, looking for a purpose in life. I vowed to myself that if I didn't find anything to be hopeful about, I would find somewhere to lay down and die. I was already in a great depression and in so much agonizing pain. Ever since that day, that horrible painful day...

*Flashback*

_All 30 of us were standing in a straight, intimidating line, me in the front as the Alpha. There were about 100 vampires. We were way out numbered, but we didn't care. We didn't expect to win, we expected to walk away alive. We wanted the vamps to back off of our land. _

_A vamp that I recognized as the mind reader started walking toward me. I did the same and we wound up meeting in the middle of the huge field. _

_(A/N Bella is thinking her comments and as the mind reader, Edward is responding. In this story, they have only met and once) _

_the mind reading vamp and I have only met once before, and that was when I told him to get off of our land. He refused and brought his whole clan to where we are right now. Silly, really. He could have just left La Push alone and we wouldn't have a problem. But he just had to be stupid and bring his damn vamp clan here, inconveniencing everyone!_

_Bella and Edward's conversation-_

_so, are you gonna leave our land, or are we gonna have a problem?-Bella_

_why would I do that? You quiliete people have the tastiest blood ever-Edward_

_you sound psychotic! Just leave Washington now and my pack and I won't have to take matters into our own hands. -Bella _

_so be it-Edward_

_end of conversation_

_he acted like he was walking away when he turned around, attempting to trip me. Even though I was distracted for a fraction of a second, I managed to get him on the ground. I took his hair in between my teeth and yanked. Hard. To the point where it fell out. He yelled in pain. I must have yanked hard because vamps can't really feel pain. While he was laying there, agonizing, I tore him limb from limb. He was practically crying in pain, if it were possible, vamps can't cry. From the corner of my eye I saw my sister starting a fire. I also saw some of the leech clan snarling and ready to pounce. I had to get the job done fast so I could help my pack. _

_After finishing with his limbs I threw him in the fire my sister made. I mentally thanked her through our joined pack minds. After the job was done I stood in line with my pack. The war has begun. _

_We managed to get at least 70 vamps but there were just too many. My pack was getting tired so there strategies and reflexes were getting slower and weaker. _

_In the end my whole pack has died. Including my mother. I loved her dearly. She was the closest person in the world to me. I had no friends. I was always so lonely, she filled my days with happiness. I loved that woman so much, and now...she's gone. _

_I was lying on the ground seconds away from passing out. I was wounded. Not badly, but wounded. I had a broken arm and a few deep cuts and that was it. _

_I guess the vamps thought I was dead and left because when I woke up, there was nobody but my dead pack and myself. I was alone. I went to find my mothers wolf body in the large field. _

_She was near the still burning fire. Even in death she was beautiful. A royal purple color with golden swirls around her right eye..._

_i wept on her now cold body for a few weeks. No one could never understand my love for this beautiful woman. I loved her with my life. She was my reason for living. She gave me my drive everyday, she inspired me to become alpha, she loved me with her soul...I will never forget her, I vowed to myself_

*end of flashback*


	2. Sam and Seth:

I'm back! Here's chapter 2 lovelies...

I DO NOT OWN _TWILIGHT_

Sam's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm sounded. Wiping the sleep from my eye, I saw that it 1:45 PM. Time to do my afternoon patrols. I rolled out of bed and threw on the first clean smelling t-shirt and cargo shorts I saw. I then went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and splashed some water on my face before I left to do a quick run around La Push borders then attend the counsel meeting which was most likely about nothing of importance to me.

Walking out the door, I noticed it was a fairly sunny day, unusual but welcomed. I was in an unusual good mood, hopefully none of the pack do anything to shift this mood.

I quickly took of my clothes, placed them on my favorite tree and phased. It felt good to be in wolf form, I felt free. I started running around the borders of La Push. During my third lap around, I smelled something off. It was an inviting scent, nice and warm and sweet like vanilla and strawberries. I started running towards the scent. It became strong as I approached the south part of La Push. I kept running until I saw a mound of black fur. I paused and walked slowly towards the trembling mound. The creature was a wolf, like me.

I quickly noticed the wolf was also female because she was big, but not as large as the male wolves. She was badly hurt and I could sense her fear. I made a whimpering noise as a way to alert her my presence. She peeked up from her fetal position and looked me dead in the eyes.

Everything went blurry, I felt as if I was being lifted off of this earth and the only thing that kept me here was her staring at me. She was the only being I saw. I didn't need anyone else, my pack, my job, my grandmother, all I needed was her. She was my everything. I could see my future with her. I suddenly saw a young, beautiful woman. She was pale and had long dark hair, that of a Quiliete. I saw her belly, round with my wolf pup. She also wore a beautiful smile on her face as she held my hand on first beach.

The vision ended, and I was fully aware that I had imprinted on the fragile wolf in front of me.

I suddenly heard an ear piercing, depressing howl, and noticed that it was coming from her.

I quickly phased and attempted to pick her up. She howled again, this time in pain. "Shhh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Lemme help you, can you phase back?" She looked at me again with her chocolate brown orbs that made me wanna melt under her gaze. She stood on four wobbly paws and it was then that I noticed that her paws and the top of her tail were a luminescent silver. She was a beautiful wolf but she was also frail, skinny, wounded and dirty. I needed to help her.

I heard a whimper then a pause then another whimper. I think she was attempting to phase and it broke my heart to see her in so much agony.

"It's alright sweetheart just lemme get you to some help. Everything is gonna be okay."

She looked around her, whined and crawled back into her fetal position. I knew exactly what she was saying, _this is her home. _

La Push was by far not a large place but the southern part was definitely farther than the northern part, that's why we've never crossed paths.

I carefully picked up the lone wolf, hearing her whimpers, "I know sweetheart I'm sorry. Shhh everything will be fine."

I took her to La Push hospital, the only hospital in the world that knew about wolves and accepted us as protectors of our tribe and not some large freak.

Mrs. Clearwater suddenly came up to me and told me to follow her to room 23. I sat her on the specialized hospital bed for wolves and sat on the far end. "What happened? Can she phase?" Sue asked as some nurses came into check her and give her some needles and food. "I found her on the forest floor as I was running my afternoon patrols. She was on the south side which is, I'm guessing, her home. She's too wounded to phase, she could barely stand," I heard a whimper and I snarled, "Be careful with her!" Sue backed up and smirked, "I see you've imprinted."

Seth POV

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked into La Push hospital.

"In here," I walked in room 23 to find a team of nurses huddled around a big, but small black fur ball, Sam sitting on the far end, not looking so happy and my mother standing in front of him, with and all-knowing smirk.

"Hey mom, what's going on?"Sam found a lone wolf on the border of south La Push," she said with amusement in her voice. Even though I was only 16, I don't think I would ever understand my mothers sense of humor. I had to admit, my curiosity peaked.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, be careful though or Sam here will lose his wits," she said with humor in her tone.

I slowly approached the frail bundle of fur. She was scared, I could tell by her trembling. I carefully placed my hand on her back and started stroking the dirty black fur. She peeked up for her fetal position and stared at me with her beautiful brown orbs. And everything shifted...

I was being lifted, gravity no longer held me to this Earth, it was her. Nothing mattered anymore, except keeping this fragile being safe and happy. I sunddenly saw a vision of us in a large home. Standing next to me was a beautiful, pale human girl with long dark hair and chocolate brown, doe eyes, the eyes I've imprinted on. I looked down to see her belly, round with my seed. We looked happy.

I heard someone behind me whisper, "Impossible," but I couldn't care who. I only saw the beautiful creature staring at me. I carfully placed my hand on her frail wolf face and starting stoking the fur, trying to soothe her uneasiness. "It's okay princess, my mother will make sure you're better and out of here soon."

I turned, looked at Sam and said, "I imprinted,"

"I know, so have I," he said, whilst looking at the frightened wolf lying on the hospital bed.

"What? How is that possible?!"

"Shhhh, you guys need to leave, she is already afraid enough," Sue said.

Sam walked outside, dominating everyone's presence, a true Alpha. I followed him, how could two men imprint on the same woman? Is there records of this in the legends? So many questions...

(A/N Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story :-) plz review if you would like this story continued. Unfortunately I am always so busy and never have time to write but I try to make time, a beta would be greatly appreciated! PM me if you're interested :) also, new story ideas are welcomed)


End file.
